


Blizzard Surprise

by miss_hula_girl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Brother and Sister - Freeform, Gen, little sister - Freeform, modern day AU, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_hula_girl/pseuds/miss_hula_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Farlan sneak off for a frozen treat, leaving Isabel behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blizzard Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Modern day au-Isabel and Farlan are brother and sister and Levi is their friend that's always at the house.

“What are you dorks doing?” Isabel peeked into her brother’s room where he was playing video games with his friend, Levi.

Without looking away from the TV, Farlan threw a pillow back at the door, smacking it shut in his sister’s face.

“Come on!” Isabel yelled through the door. “Take me to get something to eat! I’m hungry!”

“Go fix something! You’re 14! You know how!” Farlan wasn’t feeling like catering to her. He loved her, but wasn’t going to cook today. Levi and Farlan were the ones who taught her how to cook, so they knew what she could do. However, Isabel just wanted to be a pest right now.

“Let’s go to Dairy Queen! I want a Blizzard! Snickers, no! Mint Oreo! Please? If you don’t take me, I’ll start singing!”

“No!” Levi and Farlan shouted together.

Hearing her groans of frustration and annoyance travel down the hall, Levi paused the game.

“What the hell, Levi?”

“I want a Blizzard,” was all he said, without blinking. “The brat put it in my head and now I want one.”

Farlan thought about it for a minute. He heard his sister clanging the pots around downstairs and singing loudly, trying to annoy them. Probably making mac and cheese. Good.

“Ok, but let’s sneak out without her knowing. Once we’re in the car, it will be one swift motion. Shut doors, start car, and leave before she realizes what happened.”

Levi looked at him, “Kinda crappy, isn’t it?”

“She’ll be fine. We’ll have them gone before we get back. And she’s making her own food! Being all responsible!”

The noises and singing had stopped from downstairs. She must have gotten the water going and gave up her singing, he thought. Instead they heard the TV. Now was their chance.

Tiptoeing down the hall, slipping out the back door, farthest away the living room, the boys ran around the house, jumped in the car and waited. They counted to three then shut the doors, turned the car on, backed out of the drive and rushed down the road.

“Ha! We did it!” laughed Farlan. “Ah, thanks for the idea, brat!”

“Still feels wrong. We could bring her one back.” Levi lamented. He had a soft spot for the girl. It was like she was his own sister too. He was there enough, she might as well be.

“She never brings us anything! And she sure as hell wasn’t going to save us any mac and cheese. I wonder if she even heard anything. She never came to the window or door. Maybe we were just that fast!” Farlan relaxed into his seat, one hand on the wheel.

Dairy Queen wasn’t far, but too far for them to walk. As they pulled into the drive thru line, they decided what they wanted.

“I think, maybe the cheesecake one. What do you think?” Farlan asked Levi.

Levi thought as they pulled up to be next to order. “Hmm, I guess the cookie dough Blizzard. I’ll try something new.”

“Ok, so 2 medium Blizzards, one cheesecake and one cookie dough. That it?”

From the backseat, a familiar voice piped up.

“Mint oreo for me!”

Levi and Farlan screamed at the top of their lungs, panicked at the voice in the backseat. They hadn’t even noticed the line move.

“Damn it, Isabel! What the hell??” Farlan yelled, as the car behind him honked. Farlan jumped again, then pulled up.

“Welcome to Dairy Queen, can I help you?” the voice asked through the speakers.

A still flustered Farlan turned around to face it and sighed.

“Yes. I’ll have 3 medium Blizzards. One cheesecake, one cookie dough,” he paused, “and the last one mint Oreo,” he added glancing towards his sister.

“Yes!” Isabel hissed flopping back into her seat.

As they pulled up to the window, Levi had to know something.

“When did you get in the car?”

“I figured out that you would probably want a Blizzard after I mentioned it, so when I heard you pause the game, I knew that’s what you were talking about. I made my racket, turned on the TV, and jumped in the backseat. You two don’t know how to close a car door quietly. You never even heard me! Oh, and thank you, Levi, for thinking of me. Can you be my big brother now? I’d like to trade the old one out.”

“Keep it up and I’ll just drop yours out the window and you won’t have one anyway,” Farlan threatened. “Oh, and when we get back, to make up for scaring the shit out of us and for me buying this Blizzard, you can make us some mac and cheese. I have a craving for it now.”

“Mmmm!” Isabel enjoyed the first bite of her well-earned Blizzard. “I think that’s fair. Thank you, big brother!”

“You’re welcome, brat.”


End file.
